


He's a Tramp

by DancingStarQueen



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Ai loves it tbh, Also inspired by "no more to say" and "no more bets" events, I should stop tagging like this, I was heavily inspired by a friend, M/M, Mafia AU, Michael and Ray are life, Not all that much tho, Reiji is a literal smooth criminal, a little tiny bit sexual?, lots of cute, lots of fluff, my friends and I love the UtaPri Mafia shit, this ship applies to all universes in existence, you know exactly who you are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 10:08:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16038284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingStarQueen/pseuds/DancingStarQueen
Summary: Ray is a tramp and Michael absolutely loves it.(Just some Mafia AU thing my friend inspired me to write bc we're both hoes for Mafia AU in UtaPri-)





	He's a Tramp

It was a quiet Saturday night. The streets outside of the Casino were nearly empty, just like the usually buzzing building itself. People had long gone home, gamblers were out of money and Marco just had managed to throw out the last Drunkards who were lurking at the bar. With that, the only people left in the Casinos dimly lit main room were Marco, who was cleaning up around tables, Michael somewhere by the stage and Ray, who was the last one taking his sweet time finishing the drink he had orders over an hour ago already. The gentle movements of the brunettes’ wrist made the amber coloured liquid swirl around slowly in the crystal glass. He missed the sound of the ice cubes hitting against the glass, especially since he knew how annoyed Marco got at the sound and how it made Michael let out the smallest, most adorable giggle at Marco’s angry expression. 

The slight shuffling sound from behind the curtains on the stage made Ray look up to it and a light smile graced his lips as he saw Michael step out onto the stage. The night was long but he looked flawless as always with his vest neatly buttoned up and his hair tied in his usual fashion. Teal eyes scanned the room and met with stormy grey ones for a split second. Then they continued to wander, stopping at Marco, who was collecting half empty glasses from one of the many tables scattered across the room. “Marco?” The casino owner looked up and towards the wooden stage. “Would you mind me practicing a little more?” Michael asked, glancing towards the bar shortly. Marco huffed quietly but shrugged. “Do whatever. Not for too long though.” He picked up the tray filled with glasses and bottles. “If you’re looking for Camillo, I bet you’ll find him outside!” Ray called out as he watched Marco leave the main room. “As if I would, dumbass. Go on and finish that damn drink of yours so you can stop lurking around here!” The stoic Casino owner yelled back. Ray laughed. “Me? Lurking? I’d never do such a shady thing~” He answered with a somewhat smug grin. Both he and Marco knew exactly why he was still staying and, in fact, lurking around, though. 

While Marco left the room, Michael walked to one end of the stage, working on the old gramophone standing there. Ray often had wondered if it was still even working and why it was still standing there, considering the rather poor shape it was in. While Michael was working on the old device, Ray watched. His eyes wandered from Michaels exposed neck to his shoulders and down his slender body and nicely formed hips that were covered in, how Ray found, way too many layers of clothing. Even from behind the other male was a more than stunning sight. Ray was brought back to reality when he heard the scratchy sound of the vinyl record, followed by the old but still soft and soothing sound of music. Michael walked back to the middle of the stage, his hands placed on the microphone stand in front of him. The microphone itself wasn’t plugged in anymore, but Ray could still hear the others voice loud and clear as he started to sing. 

_“He’s a tramp, but I love him,_  
Breaks a new heart, every day~  
He’s a tramp, they adore him  
And I only hope he’ll stay that way~” 

The glass Ray had been holding almost slipped from his grasp as Michael locked eyes with him and a faint reddish hue coated his cheeks as he stared into a pair of teal eyes. His own greyish ones slowly started to wander again, taking in the soft features of Michael’s face, the way his lips moved as he sang, the slight glint in his eyes. It was a mesmerizing sight.  
A light smile graced the young singers’ face as he watched Ray get up from his seat at the bar, the half empty glass placed into the wooden surface. Michael had hoped he’d get enough of Ray’s attention to get him to join him on stage. He carefully watched each move his target made and took in his expression. Michael could clearly see the glint in Ray’s eyes and the small smirk on his face. Michael dared to quickly wink at the brunette as he continued to sing, his body swaying lightly to the rhythm of the music.

_“He’s a tramp, he’s a scoundrel,_  
He’s a rounder, he’s a cad~  
He’s a tramp, but I love him  
Yes, even I have got it pretty bad~” 

Ray could feel Michael shiver slightly as he placed his hands on the others hip area from behind, his chest lightly pressed against Michael’s back. The cyan-haired male felt a pair of soft, warm lips against the side of his neck just before he felt some weight on his shoulder as Ray placed his head there.  
They were standing on stage together now, swaying from side to side as the slightly scratchy vinyl record continued to play the melody in the background. Ray eventually removed his hands from Michaels hips, much to the others dismay, and reached forward to gently pull his hands away from the microphone stand. The brunette then gently turned the other around, shimmering teal eyes meeting with stormy grey ones once again. Ray let out a faint chuckle, which already was enough to make Michael’s heart beat faster as he found the sound to be very endearing. A short, surprised squeak left the singers’ mouth as he suddenly was twirled around, only to land against the other males’ chest. A playful grin appeared on Ray’s lips as he leaned closer towards the others face and continued to sing instead of Michael, altering the lyrics a little in the process.

_“You can never tell when I’ll show up,_  
I give you plenty of trouble~  
you guess I’m just a no ‘count pup,  
But you wish that I was double~” 

Michael felt a soft blush appear on his usually pale cheeks, his calm and collected character falling apart slowly as Ray leaned in to place a small kiss on his nose. The younger male pulled his hands out of the others grasp and loosely placed his arms around Ray’s neck instead. The brunette responded by putting his own arms around Michael’s slender frame, pulling him in a little closer as they ‘danced’ on the stage, even though it looked more like the helpless steps of two people who care for each other more than for their dancing.  
Michael leaned in a little and brushed their lips together for a few seconds before pulling away again, the slightest smile on his face as they continued to move over the stage. He could see how the sudden display of affection coming from the usually calm singer took Ray off guard, but he also easily noticed that special spark in the brunettes beautiful grey eyes that showed just how happy he was about Michael being the one to do it. Therefore, Michael was caught off guard when Ray suddenly twirled him around once again before dipping him down, still making sure to securely hold him in his arms. Michael blinked lightly in surprise, his fingers clinging onto the collar of the black button down shirt the other was wearing. Ray let out a soft chuckle, winking at the cyan-haired male in his arms before he added to the song lyrics. 

_“I’m a tramp, I’m a rover  
and there’s nothing more to say~”_

The teal-eyed boy couldn’t help but let out a soft laugh at how silly it sounded, even though he found Ray to be a good singer. He rolled his eyes at the brunettes’ goofy grin and tugged his face a little closer to his own, his forehead pushing against the black fedora on Ray’s head and pushing it off. It landed on the wooden surface of the stage, the sound drowned by the music still playing. Before Ray was able to finish the song, Michael placed his pointer finger against the other males’ soft lips, showing him to keep his mouth shut so he could finish it himself.

_“He’s a tramp, he’s a good one_  
and I wish that I could travel his way~  
Wish that I could travel his way~  
Wish that I could travel his way~” 

Michael was barely able to finish singing the last word before he felt a pair of warm lips pressing against his own in a chaste and gentle kiss. He was properly placed onto his feet again as Ray pulled away, the taste of the whiskey he had earlier now faintly lingering on Michaels lips. The cyan-haired male wasn’t really fond of the taste, however, he was really fond of the man in front of him. He opened his mouth to say something, when Marco’s annoyed voice suddenly rang in their ears. “No display of affection towards Michael in the middle of my Casino, dumbass!” Ray laughed at the callout and shook his head a little. “Whatcha gonna do about it~?” Came his sassy reply within seconds. Marco groaned and rolled his eyes in annoyance before turning away and leaving again, not really a fan of watching his brother and Ray fooling around. 

As Marco left the room, Michael rolled his eyes and placed his hands against Ray’s chest, pushing him away gently. Ray pouted. “Aw c’mon~ Lemme hold you a little longer, I’m probably gonna leave soon!” He whined, reaching out to pull the other male close once again. Michael took a step back, getting out of his lovers reach. He then turned around and walked towards the old gramophone to turn it off. “Stop fooling around, will you?” He asked, his tone serious and almost cold as he worked on the old device. “It’s late, Camillo might be getting impatient out there waiting for you so you should take a leave.” He added. Ray’s smile turned into a slight frown. Moments later he had his arms placed around Michael’s slim frame from behind, holding him close. “You’re still mad that I’m gonna leave for a while, right?” He asked quietly. Michael tried to push the pair of arms off of him but soon stopped and let out a frustrated huff. “No I’m not, why would I be?” He denied, crossing his own arms in front of his chest. “It’s part of your incredibly stupid and risky job as active part of the Mafia. I knew what I was getting myself into with you.” The slightly taller male suddenly turned around in the brunettes’ arms, staring into his eyes. Ray blinked in surprise as he stared into a pair of teal orbs which were filled with slight anger and… worry. He wasn’t used to seeing that expression in the other males’ eyes. “I’m still mad because neither you, nor Marco are allowing me to tag along.”

Ray let out a soft sigh, his playful characteristics making way for the more serious ones as he spoke. “I explained it to you, didn’t I? I don’t want you to come along. Camillo and I have to take care of a gang around the area that’s getting rowdy. I know I joke around a lot but this is some serious business. I work in a really serious business. And I can’t risk you getting hurt. As much as I hate leaving you all alone, it’s gonna be like that. End of discussion.” Michael huffed in annoyance at Ray’s speech and looked down for a moment. Did he know that the brunette was right? Yes. Did he have a hard time accepting that? Definitely. 

A deep sigh left his lips as he looked up again. “Okay, fine. But if you’re gone for longer than four days I’m gonna start looking for you. And don’t you dare to come back with any injuries.” Ray laughed at Michaels’ lecturing. “Aw, but I love it when you take care of my injuries~! Your fingers are so gentle and your touch is so soft and it usually leads to the most amazing-“, Ray was stopped by a hand being pressed against his mouth. “Yeah, yeah, I get it. Shut up.” The cyan-haired male rolled his eyes. “And by the way, you might wanna pay the tab once you get back or else Marco might not let you inside anymore. You’ve been coming here to drink for free for weeks now. Also, you still gotta pay those bets you lost while playing poker against me the last few times.” Michael mentioned, trying to somehow lighten the mood in his own way. Ray laughed softly and grabbed one of Michaels’ hands, bringing it up to his lips. “Is my life not enough payment for you?” He asked with a wink, his lips barely touching the sliver band around Michaels’ ring finger. “Devoting your life to me when you barely show any commitment for anything at all is no accepted payment in this Casino.” The teal-eyed singer answered, pulling his hand out of Ray’s grasp. 

The older male pouted and let out a soft whine. “So mean… you know I’m fully committed to you!” He called out and leaned in, peppering small kisses all over the beautiful face he came to love and adore so much. Michael couldn’t help but start laughing, trying to push Ray away half-heartedly. “R-Ray! Ah stop, that tickles! Stop it, right now!” he called out, only to be silenced with a passionate kiss to his lips. A soft sigh escaped Michael’s lips as he felt Ray’s fingers gently running over his sides, giving him a slight taste of what he was allowed to expect when the other returned from his, what he called, ‘Business trip’. Ray only pulled away from the others lips as he heard Camillo call out for him. “Ray, move your lazy ass out of the building this instant, we need to leave!” “Coming Boss!” Ray sighed and slowly pulled his hands away from Michael. “I promise I’ll be back soon, okay? Have I ever failed you?” He asked, showing his usual bright smile. Michael moved over to where the black fedora had fallen to the ground earlier and picked it up. “More times than I could possibly count probably. But what can I do about it?” He answered, placing the fedora on top of the brunettes’ head again. A small smile appeared on the cyan-haired males lips. “Tramp.” He said, shortly pecking the others lips. Ray laughed softly and grinned, winking at the other male. “Lady~” 

 

Bonus:  
“Michael is clouding Ray’s thoughts in the worst ways possible. He’ll end up losing his head if things continue like that.” Camillo said, leaning against the Casino’s outside wall. Marco was just standing a few steps away, rolling his eyes. “You’re being overly dramatic. Aren’t you the one who usually says that Ray is one of your best men and that he won’t lose his life so easily and especially not over some damn love thing?” “Aren’t you the one who came bitching and whining and yelling when you found out about their secret get-togethers months ago? Telling me to tell Ray to keep his, and I quote, “filthy criminal bloodied fingers from my little brother or so help me!”?” Marco huffed and crossed his arms. “…Maybe we’re both overreacting to this. The heart wants what the heart wants and these two stupid ass hearts obviously want each other.” He then said. Camillo held a hand to his mouth to suppress a laugh. “You’re getting softer and softer.” “Well, you’re getting more and more annoying. Now get Ray’s stupid ass outta there so I can close the place down for the night. And ugh, I can’t believe I’m saying this but… bring that idiot back alive.” Camillo nodded lightly. “I will, I will...”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading if you made it to this point!  
> This One-Shot was heavily inspired my best friend and I had a blast writing it!  
> I also hope you had a blast reading it, feel free to leave a comment, I'm always really thankful for those!


End file.
